


Did Something Happen Between Us?

by manoutoftimeandquake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/manoutoftimeandquake
Summary: Post 7x10Whilst helping an injured Daisy, Sousa asks her about the time loop.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Did Something Happen Between Us?

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stop writing stuff for these two, someone send help

Daisy was still bent over Jiaying’s body when Sousa found her.

“Daisy!” he called out as he raced over to her. He dropped down onto the floor next to her. “Daisy, are you okay?” Daisy wasn’t responding to him. He noticed a patch of blood on her forehead. He pushed her hair back from her forehead to get a better look at the cut. “We need to get that cleaned up. Can you stand?”

Daisy nodded and allowed Sousa to help her stand up and led her away from Jiaying. Unsure of where else to take her, he took her back in the direction of the bunks.

“Wait here,” he instructed. He raced off to the lab and grabbed a bag of the medical supplies Simmons had brought from the Zephyr and immediately went back to where he’d left Daisy. She was stood leaning against the wall and had a blank look on her face. Sousa led her into her bunk and sat her down on the bed as he went through the bag looking for the correct supplies. “This is going to sting,” he warned before beginning to clean the wound.

Daisy winced slightly. “Where’s Simmons?” she asked.

“Garrett got her. Took her to the Zephyr and stole it, Deke still on board,” Sousa explained. “I’m sorry. I tried to stop him, but they were gone so quickly, there was nothing I could do.”

“It’s not your fault,” Daisy muttered. “What about May?”

“Updating the others on what happened,” Sousa answered. He finished cleaning the wound and Daisy curled in on herself slightly. “Are you okay?”

Daisy nodded, but a few tears began to escape from the corners of her eyes. She went to wipe them away before she started crying properly. Sousa froze for a moment, unsure how to react, before pulling her close as she cried. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed her face Sousa’s chest as she cried. Sousa’s hand came up to rub her back in soothing repetitive motions.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sousa asked.

Daisy took a deep breath in. “It’s just everything is going wrong at once. Simmons and Deke are gone, Enoch’s dead and now my mom.” She broke off as she let out another sob. “I don’t know what’s going to happen to me. She’s dead and I haven’t been born yet. When we finish this mission, I might end up being erased from existence. Not dead, but as if I never existed in the first place. I just wish I had more time, with the team, with you.”

Sousa frowned at her last comment. “What do you mean by that?”

“It’s nothing,” Daisy said in an attempt to just brush the comment off.

“No, you meant something by that,” Sousa replied. “Daisy, please, just talk to me. You’ve been acting strange around me ever since we got out of the time loop. Did something happen during the time loop?” Daisy looked away from him. “Daisy, did something happen between us?”

“We talked and you told me that you knew my type and how I needed someone to be there to pick me back up when I hit a wall and that you wanted to be that someone,” Daisy explained. “And then I kissed you in the next loop.”

“You kissed me?”

Daisy smiled slightly as she wiped a couple of tears away from her eyes. “Yeah.”

“And what happened after that?”

“You kissed me back and then I told you needed to go trap a space robot, the time loop was kinda weird,” Daisy said.

Sousa realised how close together they were sat, her hands still on his chest and his arm still around her back. He leant in to kiss her. Their lips were almost touching when Daisy suddenly pushed Sousa away.

“Don’t do that,” she snapped.

“I’m sorry, I won’t.”

“And then you’re like that,” Daisy exclaimed. “Even after I shove you away, you’re always so kind and understanding. And I want to start something with you, I do, but I’m not selfish enough to do that.”

“You’re not being selfish,” Sousa replied. “I don’t know what exactly I said to you during the time loop, but I know I meant every word. I want to be there for you, Daisy. I want to be there to help you and I want to be with you.”

“It is selfish,” Daisy argued. She stood from the bed and stalked over to the other side of the room. “I’ve lost the people that I’ve cared about before, the person I was with. And it hurt, it hurt so much. I can’t be with you knowing that at any moment I could be erased from existence, I’m not doing that to you. I won’t.”

“We won’t let that happen to you,” Sousa replied. He stood and walked over to where Daisy was stood. “The team will find a way to save you.” He placed his hands on her arms. “We’re not going to let you die or vanish. I won’t let it happen.”

“You won’t?” Daisy asked, looking up at Sousa having calmed down a bit.

“I won’t,” Sousa promised.

Daisy leant up and pressed a soft kiss to Sousa’s lips. They pulled away for a moment before rushing back in to deepen the kiss. Daisy brought her hands up to knot them in Sousa’s hair. Sousa’s hands came up to cup Daisy’s face. He took a couple of steps forward, moving them so Daisy’s back was pressed against the wall. She gasped at the sudden movement, but before she could do anything else, the sound of someone clearing their throat came from the doorway. Daisy and Sousa broke apart from each other, their cheeks flushed red, to see May stood in the doorway.

“The others are almost back,” she said. “We’re meeting in the control room in twenty minutes. You two have until then to sort yourselves out.” She walked out of the room, leaving Daisy and Sousa alone again.

Daisy let out an embarrassed groan. “That was awkward.” She pulled Sousa back down to her for another kiss. “Thank you, for being there for me and everything else.” She and Sousa stepped away from the wall and she grasped one of his hands in her own. “Come on, let’s go wait for the others.”


End file.
